Spit out your Soul
by Meika-San
Summary: "-Cible confirmée" "-En est-tu sûr?" "-Aucun doute. C'est Roronoa" Je me suis fait droguer. Mais pas avec n'importe quoi. Combien de temps arriverais-je à tenir? Et qui sera ma prochaine victime? Le sang coule toujours le long de son sabre. Mais à qui appartiens t-il? Et pourquoi... Lui? Je le déteste pour ce qu'il me fais subir, et pourtant... Adaptation du doujinshi! ZoSan/Sanzo
1. Chapter 1

..:: Spit out your Soul ::..

- Cible confirmée.

- En est-tu sur ?

- Aucun doute, des cheveux verts, trois piercings...

L'homme fit une pause, de délectant des secondes et le l'impatience de son chef.

- C'est Roronoa. Finit-il

- Vous avez trouvé une jolie fille à lui mettre sous la dent ?

- Pour sur, elle est connue dans tout le village pour sa beauté.

- Bon boulot. Dans ce cas...

Un rictus satisfait se forma sur les lèvres du chef

-... Pourquoi ne pas commencer ?

L'homme entra dans le bar d'un air détaché, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha du sabreur, et son sourire s'élargit encore si c'était possible alors qu'il interpellait le vert.

- Oii, il n'est même pas midi et tu bois déjà autant ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés

Zoro tourna la tête lentement, le dévisagea longuement et fut tenté de lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires, mais lui répondit finalement :

-Le saké est bon ici.

-Oh tu le savais ? Le saké local est très réputé ! Tu as plutôt bon goût, même si tu es jeune.

Le vert hocha la tête.

-Cependant, je ne voudrais pas me plaindre, mais je préférerais quelque chose de plus fort.

-Ooh ! dit-il dans un éclat de rire un peu trop fort et un peu trop long pour être sincère, tu est un buveur sérieux toi ! Barman, sers nous une bouteille de ''tu sais quoi''

-Tout de suite. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

-Hey ! réagit Zoro, je n'ai pas de quoi payer ça !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est ma tournée.

-Pour un simple villageois, vous semblez prêt a perdre une telle somme d'argent, qu'est ce qui...

-Et voila votre commande, le coupa le barman en leur tendant une bouteille et deux verres

Le villageois souleva la bouteille et la regardait avec délectation, presque avec révérence.

-Celui-ci, expliqua t-il, n'a pas été soumis a la filtration, pour préserver sa teneur en alcool, (il servit le saké dans les deux verres), il est si fort que même chez les gens du pays, peu sont capables de finir une bouteille entière ! Tu va vraiment être surpris !

Zoro sursauta, puis esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

-Allez, je suis sur que tu peux boire ça cul sec ! Finit-il avec le même grand sourire sur le visage

-... A l'instant, que viens tu de mettre dans mon verre ? Demanda le sabreur

Le sourire du villageois ne vacilla pas d'un iota.

-Étais-ce un poison pour se débarrasser de moi ? finit le bretteur avec le même sourire indescriptible sur le visage.

Le rictus du villageois se fana d'un demi-millimètre

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Le poison est une chose dangereu-

-Tes yeux... Ils ne sourient pas.

-...

Il dégaina son arme à feu, et la pointa vers Zoro, qui avait déjà son sabre pointé sur la gorge du villageois.

-Tout comme le fait de dégainer ton sabre maintenant, contra l'homme, Comme prévu, Roronoa.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Ce que je te veux ... ? un rictus amer se forma sur ses lèvres, Simplement ma **vengeance** !

Il tira un coup vers le plafond en prononçant ce dernier mot.

« Quoi ? Il a tiré ? » se dit Zoro en regardant en l'air.

Grave erreur.

Il sentit une vive piqûre dans une des veines de son cou. Il sursauta.

-Finalement, on t'a eu assez facilement... Pas vrai, ''barman'' ?

Le complice retira sans ménagement la seringue du cou de Zoro et sauta par-dessus le comptoir en ôtant son tablier.

-Ne te méprends pas, Will. Je le fait pour le fric, rien d'autre.

« Alors comme ça, lui aussi était dans le coup ? » pensa le vert.

Sa vue se brouilla, il tenta de combattre la drogue dans ses veines mais du bientôt se rendre a l'évidence. Il n'était pas de taille à combattre un ennemi à l'intérieur même de son corps. Sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, l'image du Shitty Cook se forma dans son esprit, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis passa une main sur ses paupières, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. « Voilà, endors maintenant. Je reste avec toi, mon Zoro »

_Mon_ Zoro ? Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce Love Cook ? Oh, et puis après tout ce n'était pas grave. Il se sentait bien, il ferait ce que lui demanderait Sanji. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du tabac, et celle plus discrète de ses cheveux. Il ne l'avouerait pas pour tout l'or du monde, mais il adorait cette odeur, qu'il pouvait sentir à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient. Peut-être étais-ce pour ça qu'il aimait tant ces petites querelles ?

-San...ji... murmura t-il

Ses jambes, ces traîtresses, se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur le sol du bar. Et ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

-Oii ! Réveilles toi ! Les choses vont commencer à devenir amusantes !

Quelqu'un balança le corps de Zoro encore groggy contre un arbre, vidant l'air de ses poumons, ce qui acheva de le réveiller.

« Il me connaît... On s'est déjà rencontré ? » pensa t-il en toussant comme un désespéré, tentant de respirer.

-Qu'essaie-tu de faire ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je veux ma revanche !

Au vu de l'air dubitatif de Zoro, Will (c'était le nom donné par le barman) agrippa son bras gauche.

-Il y a longtemps, tu m'as coupé...

On entendit une sorte de claquement sec, puis il retira son bras, qui était en fait une prothèse.

-... Et voila dans quel état je suis maintenant.

« Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne ? Des mecs comme toi, j'en ai démembré des centaines... » pensa t-il

L'homme s'approcha de Zoro, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle rance contre sa joue.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne veux pas la prime sur ta tête...

Il se releva et s'écarta, dévoilant une jeune fille magnifique, ligotée et bâillonnée.

- ... Je veux que tu déshonore ton nom ! finit-il, un rictus cruel scotché au visage

- ?

-C'est une ravissante et populaire fille de cette ville. Alors écoute-moi bien...

Il agrippa les cheveux de Zoro, le forçant à se lever.

-**Tu vas la violer, puis la tuer.**

Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement. Comme s'il allait lui obéir ! Plutôt crever !

Will passa derrière le bretteur, et le pris par les épaules alors qu'il se collait a son dos.

-Tu ne seras plus capable de penser a autre chose, murmura t-il a son oreille.

«Son odeur, c'est dégueulasse » pensa le vert « et arrête de susurrer ça a mon oreille, c'est répugnant, on dirait un serpent »

-ça fait mal n'est ce pas ? Tu veux tuer? continua Will, Ce qu'on t'a injecté, c'est juste une petite drogue ...

Il prit une lame dans une de ses bottes, pas le genre petit couteau suisse, non, une lame de 30 centimètres au moins, légèrement recourbée et incrustée d'arabesques dorées.

A la grande surprise de Zoro, il trancha les liens de ce dernier.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas satisfait, tu auras faim d'elle. Et quand tu en auras assez...

Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase, son rictus cruel parlait pour lui.

Zoro se sentait partir, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Les longs mois d'abstinence du bateau n'arrangeaient pas les choses, et il se sentait déjà monter et grossir.

Le barman poussa la jeune fille, qui tomba allongée aux pieds de Zoro, dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse. Elle avait beau se débattre, les liens tinrent bons. On lui retira son bâillon, et elle se mit à crier.

Pas un petit cri de damoiselle effarouchée, un véritable cri d'épouvante. Une panique sans nom défigurait son joli visage. Elle poussa un véritable cri d'horreur. Un cri qui transperça l'âme de Zoro, comme la seringue avait traversé sa peau.

Il agrippa la demoiselle par les cheveux, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Clic, Clic.

Will sentit comme un courant d'air... Dans son estomac. Il regarda vers le bas, et fut surpris de voir que du sang de déversait en abondance. Il ne réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait que quand il tomba terre.

A deux endroits différents.

La jeune fille regardait le sang sur le sabre du bretteur avec effroi, mais tout au fond de ses prunelles bleu ciel, ne pouvait-on voir une lueur se soulagement ?

Le barman ne demanda pas son reste en voyant son patron coupé en deux et fuit la queue entre les jambes, en criant au meurtre. Le regard de Zoro se reporta sur la jeune fille. Il détourna les yeux un instant, et trancha ses liens d'un geste précis.

-Fuis. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos

-Eh ?

-Allez, dépêche toi... souffla t-il douloureusement

-M-Mais...

**-Allez!** Cria t-il se retourna à moitié, en planta son regard glacial dans celui affolé de la jeune fille. Tu veux te faire violer ou quoi ?! J'aurais pas le contrôle bien longtemps! FUIS!

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, s'inclina profondément, et détala en courant.

-Bordel...

Il posa un genoux a terre. Tout tournait. Il agrippa son sabre par la lame et le serra le plus fort possible dans sa main moite, comptant sur la douleur émanant de sa paume pour garder le contrôle, au moins le temps que les effets de la drogue se dissipent. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait, mais il allait tenir.

Il _devait_ tenir.

La voix de Will résonna dans sa tête.

« Tant que tu n'aura pas satisfait cette envie... Tu aura faim d'elle »

-Sur le Vogue Merry-

-Nami-Saaaaan ~ !

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il Sanji ?

-Tu as oublié de prendre les petits fours que j'ai préparés spécialement pour toi et Robin-Saaaaan !

-Oh, pardon Sanji ! Je vais les chercher ! Finit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Mufufu, les petits fours de Sanji sont vraiment les meilleurs, même la boulangerie n'est pas comparable ! Dire que j'ai failli les oublier ! Puisque tout le monde dort à l'hôtel ce soir, il ne faut rien oublier sur le bateau ! »

Elle alluma la lumière de la réserve fit quelque pas, puis sentit comme une présence. Elle se retourna et aperçut Zoro, assit par terre, la tête entre ses bras et le dos contre le mur.

-Ouah, Zoro ! Tu es la depuis longtemps ?

-...

-Zoro ? Oii, tu m'entends ? Je te parle ! dit-elle d'un ton plus inquiet que fâché.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, et pris sa main.

-M-Mais tu saigne ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Zoro releva lentement les yeux vers Nami, inquiète.

Mais ce ne fut pas un regard amical qu'il lui lança.

Sanji préparait un bento de petits fours pour Robin et Nami en chantonnant, quand il entendit un cri qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Nami ! Hurla t-il en se précipitant hors de la cuisine

Il ouvrit a la volée la porte de la réserve, pour découvrir Zoro, allongé de tout son long sur Nami, en train de se débattre.

-Non ! Zoro arrête ça immédiatement ! Kyaaah ! Non ! Stop ! Hurlait-elle alors que le bretteur faufilait une de ses mains sous sa jupe.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

Sanji donna un coup de pied à Zoro de toute la force dont il était capable, et on peut dire que Zoro appris à voler. Sanji fut surpris. Emporté par une rage sans nom, il n'avait pas vraiment visé, et Zoro aurais très facilement pu arrêter son pied. Or il ne l'a pas fait.

Quelque chose clochait...

-Nami ! Ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci Sanji, dit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux noisette.

Après s'être assuré que Nami était en forme, il fit quelques pas en direction du bretteur, qui ne s'était pas relevé.

Quelque chose clochait...

- Lève-toi, Zoro. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale, faisant fi des surnoms qu'il lui avait attribués. Tu te rends compte ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?! Et si je n'étais pas arrivé ?!

Zoro releva doucement les yeux vers le Cook.

-...ci

- ?

-M... Mer...ci

Sanji fut surpris de découvrir des larmes tout au fond des prunelles de jade. Ce n'était pas du au coup de pied, il en était certain. La tronche de cactus était beaucoup plus résistante à la douleur. Alors étais-ce...

Zoro baissa de nouveau les yeux. S'il regardait ce Shitty Cook, il risquait de... Non !

Il _devait_ tenir !

Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser :

« Je veux violer,

Je veux violer,

Je veux violer,

Je veux violer,

Peu importe la personne.

Je veux la déchirer de toutes mes forces.

La faire hurler et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter.

Oui...

Et ensuite...

Je la tuerais. De la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. »

Sanji regarda le vert esquisser un sourire cruel. Même si le bretteur ne le regardait pas, il devinait ses yeux fous. Il se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment...

-Non ! cria Zoro

Il s'assena lui même un énorme coup de poing en pleine face, capable d'assommer un monstre marin. Le sang gicla, tellement il avait frappé fort. Il se faisait mal volontairement.

Il **_devait_** tenir!

Le Cook recula d'un pas, plus surpris que jamais. Mais nom d'un brocoli, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?!

-... Nami. Déclara Zoro, calmement.

- ?

-Je ... Suis désolé. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment... Désolé...

Sanji s'accroupit en face du Sabreur.

-Oii baka marimo, dit-il d'une voix plus douce qui surprit Zoro, tu es en train de te vider de ton sang, crétin, tu devrais...

-Shitty Cook, le coupa t-il, Sort, emmène Nami avec toi. Dis aux autres de ne surtout pas s'approcher de moi. En aucun cas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il releva les eux vers le visage d'ange de Sanji.

-S'il te plaît...

Le Cook sursauta. Il resta un peu yeux dans les yeux avec le magnifique épéiste, puis se releva.

-Viens Nami.

-Hein ? Mais Zoro... Il a besoin d'aide, ça crève les yeux !

-Laisse.

-M-Mais...

Sanji entraîna Nami dehors, et claqua la porte. Sitôt la porte fermée, Zoro pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'aura de ce Cook si oppressante.

« Je veux violer »

-...Merde ... Merde, gémit-il

« Je veux tuer »

-Merde ! Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de stopper tout ça ?! cria t-il, enfouissant son visage aux trais fins et réguliers dans ses bras puissants, Bordel ! Putain ! Merde !

« Peu importe la personne, je veux la détruire de toutes parts.

Je veux la faire crier et hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever »

-Arrête ça, mais arrête ça ! A quoi je pense, moi ?!

Des pas qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille résonnèrent sur le pont.

« Non ! Ne reviens pas, Shitty Cook ! »

Tadaaam ^o^ Suis une sadique hein? -w-

Mah oui, moi aussi je vous aime, surtout que j'ai déjà écrit la suite -w-

Muahahahaha!... Hrrrm u.u

bref, je poste la suite quand je trouve un moment bien chiant pour couper -w-

Review? :3


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut! Voici le chapitre 2 de Spit out your soul! (littéralement: Crache ton âme) Et comme je suis une sadique, je vous ai coupé au touuuuuut début du lemon :3 c'est méchant hein? Dites moi que c'est méchant xD

Disclamer (sais même pas comment ça s'écrit ._. ) : Hmmm... Est ce que vous me croyez si je vous dit que one piece est a moi? Non? TTwTT

* * *

-Désolé, Nami-San, mais j'aimerais que tu rentres a l'hôtel sans moi.

-Tu vas y retourner ?

-Oui. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Dis à Robin-Chan et aux autres de rester à l'hôtel tant que je ne serai pas revenu.

Nami hocha la tête, et descendit du bateau. Le Cook finit sa cigarette sur le pont, l'écrasa et en repris une. Il entendit le bretteur. Il comprit finalement. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

La voix de Zoro résonna dans sa tête.

« Shitty Cook... S'il te plaît... »

« Il m'a dit ''s'il te plaît''... Il devait être bourré... Non, pas possible. Même en étant ivre mort il n'agresserait jamais une demoiselle. Sur ce point là, on se ressemble. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Tu avais les pupilles dilatées...

Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ?

Nous deux ... On se bat tout le temps, mais je sais au moins que tu es quelqu'un de bien...

Alors, Zoro...

Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Il tourna doucement la poignée et rentra dans la pièce. Il s'adossa à la porte, fumant tranquillement en apparence, mais bouillant de rage et d'incompréhension mêlée a l'intérieur.

« Je lui avait dit... De ne pas revenir » pensa Zoro.

-Hey, kuso marimo.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

-Je suis revenu écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

-Sors ! Vite ! Baka, je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ! Cria le bretteur, se sentant perdre le contrôle.

Le cuisinier hésita, puis déclara finalement :

-M-Mais je veux savoir... Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi !

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Et Zoro perdit pied.

-Heh... Heh heh heh... Heh heh heh heh heh!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? dit Sanji en fronçant les sourcils.

Zoro releva les yeux vers Sanji, et son regard n'avait rien à envier à celui de la Mort.

-Si tu veux savoir... Je vais te montrer. Finit-il avec un sourire horriblement carnassier.

« A ce moment... Tout mon être sombra dans l'obscurité »

Sanji cligna des yeux. Zoro disparut, pour réapparaître devant lui. Son sourire s'élargit, et il lui assena un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre.

« Il ne rigole pas, cette fois ci » pensa furtivement le blond

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Déjà il l'agrippait par les cheveux pour le rouer de coups. Sanji, qui ne comptait pas se laisser martyriser sans réagir, contra un puissant coup de pied dans les cotes de Zoro.

Mais, au lieu d'essayer de l'éviter, Zoro l'encaissa. Et garda son pied dans ses mains.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit encore si possible, et il tordit le pied du Cook avec délectation.

On entendit un 'crac' écœurant et Sanji hurla. Il tomba a terre sous la douleur cuisante « Bordel, il me l'a cassé ! »

-Ha ! Haaa !

Zoro s'accroupit, et pris Sanji dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui faire un câlin.

Il attrapa le bras droit du cuisinier, et commença à le tordre.

-Ha ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ça, Zoro ! Pas mon bras !

Zoro continuait de tordre, et un rire sadique remplit la pièce.

-Zoro !

Un autre 'crac'. Sanji cria de nouveau. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Jamais Zoro n'aurai fait ça dans son état normal. Leur petites querelles se bornaient en général à quelques bosses, parfois des bleus, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne l'aurait sérieusement blessé comme ça.

« Merci, mon dieu, c'est juste une blessure externe. Enfin, pour mon bras, au moins» pensa Sanji.

Zoro laissa retomber le corps de Sanji à terre, à genoux au dessus de lui, de la façon la plus dominatrice qui soit, toujours le même sourire fou sur le visage. Il agrippa la chemise du Cook, et l'arracha d'un coup sec, sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il veut me... »

Sanji serra les dents et envoya sa main valide dans la face de Zoro de toute la force dont il était capable. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, passablement sonné.

« Il savait. » pensa Sanji en se trainant vers la porte

Zoro se releva.

« Il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle »

Zoro se dirigea vers lui.

« Voila pourquoi il a dit de ne laisser personne s'approcher de lui »

Zoro l'attrapa par les cheveux, et le claqua à terre d'une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Il le savait »

Zoro se mit à genoux au dessus de lui, et attrapa sa gorge.

« Et moi... »

Zoro maintint la gorge de sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle suffoque, puis la lâcha sans ménagement. Le Cook s'étrangla en essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air.

« ...Je suis revenu sans l'écouter »

Zoro arracha presque le pantalon de Sanji, alors que celui-ci tentait encore de se débattre. Le bretteur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avides, alors qu'il enfonçait sans ménagement son sexe déjà gonflé à l'intérieur de l'intimité du jeune homme, sans aucune préparation.

-Aaaah ! Aaaaah !

« C'est... Ma faute. » pensa t-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Voila! ça vous à plu? Oui, toujours aussi sadique, on change pas les bonnes vielles habitudes... w C'était peut-être un peu court, alors si je suis charitable, je vous donnerai la suite aujourd'hui ^o^ (eh oui, tout est déjà prêt jusqu'au chapitre 5, muahahahaha owo )

Et si je suis pas charitable, eh ben rendez vous dans 3~4 jours xD Tout dépendra des reviews *w*


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut! J'ai pas su résister, il _fallait _que je mette ce chapitre! Je suis faible, si faible TwT et puis c'était aussi pour vérifier quelque chose alors... Bref, bonne lecture! ^o^

* * *

« Ce n'est pas assez... » pensa le sabreur

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il déchirait sa victime de toute part, se délectait de ses cris, se nourrissait de ses gémissements et se régalait de ses soupirs.

« C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas assez »

-Heh ! ça fait mal ? demanda t-il entre des coups de reins les plus barbares les uns que les autres.

Sa victime ne répondit pas, concentrée a ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle tentait de se contenir, pour ne pas nourrir la bête habitant son violeur.

-... Alors pleure ! cria t-il, en rentrant férocement son sexe dans le blond.

Sanji ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il hurla. Toute sa peine, sa déception, et sa douleur transparaissaient dans ce cri.

-Aaaaah ! Aah ! Aaaaahhh !

Un sourire féroce éclaira de visage du tortionnaire alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le feu de l'adrénaline.

-Oui ! Hurle !

-N-Ngh ! Aaah !

-Plus ! Amuse moi !

-Ah ! Ngh... Ngh... !

« Ah oui, c'est là ! »pensa Sanji « Humm, c'est bon... **_Quoi ?_** »

Sanji se surpris de cette pensée, tellement contraire a ses principes moraux. Mais il n'empêche que... Non ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça, un point c'est tout !

Zoro interrompis ses pensées en se retirant. Il ouvrit la bouche de Sanji de force, et y introduit son sexe, humide de sang.

-Avale tout !

Le sabreur alla percuter le fond de la gorge de sa victime, l'étouffant presque.

« Ce n'est pas assez... Il m'en faut plus » pensa t-il en bougeant dans la bouche du Cook.

Il se retira sans délicatesse, alors que Sanji toussait comme un désespéré.

« Plus ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui ! »

Il plaqua sauvagement Sanji contre le mur, et rentra en lui encore plus brutalement que les fois précédentes, faisant gicler un peu de sang du blond sur le sol, tellement ses coups étaient agressifs.

Sanji ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais il commençait à apprécier les coups brutaux du bretteur, malgré la douleur cuisante. Il ne faisait surement pas attention, mais le sabreur pilonnait sa prostate depuis quelques temps déjà, et lui faisait voir des étoiles, malgré la douleur sourde à l'endroit ou le sang avait giclé. Il n'avait qu'un regret. Celui que le si beau sabreur ne soit pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Quelque part, il se sentait violeur, et non victime. Le Cook savait parfaitement que quand il en aurait assez eu, et qu'il redeviendrait le Nakama qu'il connaissait, un peu bourru sur les bords, mais gentil et attentionné au fond, il s'en voudrait surement terriblement

Sanji se cambra en un cri d'extase alors que le vert touchait un point sensible.

-Haan ! Ngh !

-Heh heh, j'ai l'impression que ça se resserre ! T'a l'air d'apprécier finalement !

Sanji, piqué au vif, se débattis légèrement, tentant vainement de se défaire du bretteur. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, au contraire.

-Oh ? Tu résiste encore ? dit-il sans se départir de son éternel rictus.

Il empoigna plus brutalement les fesses de sa victime et lui envoya une série de va et viens plus bestiaux les uns que les autres.

-T'es plutôt vigoureux vu la situation !

-Haaaah !

Il continua son rythme infernal et avide pendant quelques minutes, mais s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une main douce effleurer ses cheveux poisseux.

-Zoro...

Sanji l'attira dans ses bras, l'emportant dans une étreinte douce. Il avait susurré son prénom au creux de son oreille, comme une prière, une supplication. Il l'appelait. Le vrai Zoro, pas la « Bête » avide de chair ayant pris possession de son corps.

-Zoro... Zoro...

-... !

Pendant une seconde, Zoro repris le contrôle. Mais fut resubmergé par le pouvoir de la drogue, et claqua violemment Sanji a terre, le frappant te toutes ses forces.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! » pensa le vert.

Il s'enfonça plus profondément encore, faisant gémir le blond. Il posa une de ses jambes sur son épaule et repartit dans sa danse effrénée dans la 'salle des fêtes' du Cook.

« Qu'est ce qui cloche avec lui ?! »

-Humm... gémit Sanji, la bouche ouverte, laissant s'échapper un léger filet de salive, témoin flagrant du plaisir du jeune homme.

-Plus... murmura Zoro, Plus...

Il s'acharnait sur la prostate brûlante du blond, changeant de plan. Il voyait bien que les gémissements de Sanji n'étaient plus causés par la douleur, mais bien par le plaisir. Et il voyait aussi que c'était le seul moyen de le faire crier. Il devenait de plus en plus précis, touchant la prostate presque à chaque fois.

-Haaa !... Ha... Haaa... ! gémissait le Cook,

- Ce n'est pas assez... Laisse sortir ta voix ! Pleure ! hurla t-il en frappant Sanji

« Ce que je voulais voir c'était... »

- C'est pour me satisfaire !

« ... Un visage détruit de toutes parts... »

-... oro... Zoro...

Sanji repassa sa main dans les cheveux si particuliers de son agresseur. Le geste était tendre, doux. C'était comme de lui dire ''je comprends, je te pardonne...Je t'aime''

«..Pas cette voix... »

Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux si bleus de Sanji. Il adressait au Sabreur un regard d'animal blessé, mais si calme pourtant...

« ...Pas ces yeux... »

Il se rappela la douceur avec laquelle sa victime l'avait pris dans ses bras. Zoro lui en voulait.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ces bras... »

Le vert tendit la main vers la gorge de Sanji.

**« Je vais le tuer. »**

Son sourire cruel revint déformer son visage, si beau d'habitude. Il accorda quelques derniers coups de reins à sa proie, qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous les intrusions du vert en son intimité.

« Après tout, c'était mon intention depuis le début... _Non ?_»

-Aaaah ! Humm, Zoro... gémit Sanji, bien malgré lui

-Hah! Tu m'aspire en toi comme un fou !

Le sexe du vert faisait un bruit spongieux en rentrant et sortant du corps de sa victime. Zoro sentait qu'il ne procurait désormais plus que du plaisir au Shitty Cook, et cela l'agaçait. Il était censé lui faire mal, non pas le rendre fou de plaisir !

-Tu aimes ça, hein ?! Tu es sur le point de venir, pas vrai ?! Tu as l'air d'avoir bien profité après tout !

« J'en ai assez maintenant... C'est le moment »

La deuxième main de Zoro quitta l'épaule de Sanji et retrouva la première sur la gorge de ce dernier. Le Sabreur commença à serrer.

**« Je vais le tuer. »**

Sanji jeta un ultime regard a son... amant ? Violeur ? Victime ? Il avait les traits déformés par un masque sadique et cruel, alors qu'il s'appliquait à étrangler sa victime.

Sanji lui sourit, essaya de prononcer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et ils criaient 'Pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Je t'aime, bretteur du dimanche'

Puis un voile se forma sur ses si beaux yeux bleus majorelle, éclatés d'outremer.

Et tout fut noir pour la dernière fois.

-Dans la tête de Zoro-

-Haa... Haa...

-Quoi ?

-Haa...

-Qui est-ce ? L-La ferme d'accord ?

-Haa !

-Ta gueule !

**-Haa !**

-Qui est-ce ?!

-Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien qui c'est !

-Ferme la, tu veux ?!

**-Haaaah ! **

-Ta gueule Ta gueule Ta gueule Ta gueule !

-Dans la réserve-

Zoro repris conscience.

Il ne s'était pas évanoui, mais il ne se souvenait pas être venu dans la réserve.

Il baissa les yeux.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement en voyant le corps inerte en dessous de lui.

-Hu ?

Il retira ses mains crispées de la gorge du Cook.

Il détailla le visage sanguinolent du blond, mais le sang ne s'écoulait plus des plaies. Bizarrement, un léger sourire éclairait le visage blafard du Love Cook.

Zoro voyait, mais ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Il voulu se relever, et senti son membre à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Sanji.

Et il fut enseveli sous la vague de souvenirs.

Il se rappela les coups.

Il se rappela la violence.

Il se rappela le sang.

Il se rappela les cris.

Il se rappela les larmes.

Il se rappela ses mains.

Il se rappela ses yeux.

Il se rappela sa voix.

Il se rappela son sourire.

Il se rappela sa mort.

Zoro mit encore du temps à réagir. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il souleva délicatement le visage du blond. Ses yeux bleus ne cillaient plus, recouverts d'un voile clair. Les larmes qu'il avait laissées déborder commençaient à sécher, traçant des sillons noirs sur ses joues. Le sang avait tracé un filet rouge mais ne goutait plus désormais.

Aucun souffle ne faisait palpiter ses narines.

Son cœur ne battrait plus jamais.

La réalité s'effondra sur le Sabreur, et enfin il comprit.

- ... Sanji ! hurla t-il

« Pourquoi tu as fait... »

- Hey, réveille-toi !

« ... Une chose pareille ?! »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux devant l'évidence, refusant d'y croire de toutes ses forces.

De tout son cœur.

« Il... Il ne... Respire plus... »

Zoro se précipita. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles sèches du blond, et tenta de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il soufflait dans la bouche du blond, tentant de toute son âme de le réanimer. Il aurait donné Wado ichimonji pour que le Cook se relève, et lui fasse un de ces si beaux sourires dont il avait le secret.

-Reviens ! hurla t-il, Reviens, Shitty Cook !

Il posa ses paumes sur le cœur de Sanji, les doigts entrecroisés et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Il poussait de toutes ses forces, quitte à casser les côtes du cuisinier.

-Aller ! Reviens !

Le cadavre de Sanji restait désespérément inerte. Son teint blafard ne retrouvait aucune couleur, malgré les efforts désespérés de Zoro.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux du bretteur, alors qu'il continuait le bouche à bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de résister ?! »

Le vert soufflait, insufflant sa vie dans ce corps éteint qui refusait de la prendre.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je suis revenu au bateau au lieu de rester à l'écart ?! »

Il massait sans relâche le torse rouge de sang, provoquant quelques soubresauts, mais aucune trace de vie a proprement parler.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux du Cook restaient désespérément vitreux.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Il s'activait autours du cadavre, à en perdre haleine. Il fut tenté de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais pour aller y chercher quoi ? Et l'hôtel était trop loin.

S'il y allait... Il n'y avait plus aucune chance que Sanji se réveille un jour.

Le vert haletait, son propre souffle lui manquant. Ses mains étaient moites et ses bras douloureux, mais pourtant il ne démordait pas.

Il devait revenir !

« Pourquoi... Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était... lui ? »

Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de Sanji. Il était beau à en perdre l'esprit, malgré son teint cireux et ses taches de sang et de larmes mêlées. Un petit sourire semblant dire 'je te pardonne' ornait toujours les lèvres pâles de l'holocauste a la folie coulant dans ses veines.

Le Sabreur serra les poings, alors que ses si beaux yeux verts émeraude s'emplissaient de larmes. Ses paumes étaient pleines de sang, autant le sien que celui du Cook,

Il envoya son poing dans une pile de boîtes de conserve, qui s'écroulèrent dans un joyeux _gling gling_. Il fit de même pour plusieurs sacs de farine blanche, qui explosèrent en une multitude de particules immaculées. Il fracassait les objets de la pièce, frappait le sol, hurlait aussi. Lorsque quelques débris retombèrent sur le cadavre de Sanji, Zoro s'arrêta. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amant perdu. Il passa délicatement une main tâchée des deux sangs mêlés sur la joue du défunt.

_Plic, plic_.

Les larmes de Zoro tombèrent sur le visage cendreux du blond. Elles capturaient les rayons du soleil de l'aube, dessinant une sorte de petit spectre polychrome sur sa peau si blême. Quand elles coulaient sur les pommettes hautes du cuisinier, elles se teintaient de rouge en roulant sur le sang.

Le vert ne savait plus quoi faire. Il cacha ses yeux avec ses mains, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans ses tempes. Il se recourba au dessus du corps de sa victime, comme un animal blessé. Oui, il pleurait. Il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait se détester autant un jour.

Il ferma ses yeux, inondés de larmes. Il vit Sanji se relever, approcher sa main ensanglantée et caresser ses cheveux. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, en discordance avec le sang maculant son visage et son corps.

« Bretteur du dimanche... Même si tu me blesse... Continue à vivre. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Mais le corps du cuisinier n'avait pas bougé, il restait désespérément immobile.

Les larmes noyèrent les yeux du bretteur une fois de plus. Il ne bougerait jamais plus.

« Pour tout ce qu'il a ressenti... Je dois payer pour ma faute. »

Il agrippa Wado Ichimonji.

De l'autre main, il caressait les cheveux dorés aux quelques mèches caramel de Sanji. Ils étaient si parfumés... Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, sous l'assaut des souvenirs.

-Eh, tronche de cactus ! Combien il y a de secondes dans 10 minutes ?!

- Ta gueule, sourcil roulé ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi !

« J'étais bien, à tes côtés. »

-Tu me cherches, tête de mousse ?

-Plutôt toi, Cuistot de merde !

« J'aimais nos disputes »

-Haha ! Ça a bon goût, tu ne trouves pas ?

« J'aimais ta cuisine »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Je t'aimais. »

Les cheveux brillants du blond coulaient comme de la soie dans les doigts calleux de Zoro.

« Toi, dans ton ensemble. J'aimais la moindre petite chose. »

Il détailla les yeux de Sanji, restés entrouverts. De magnifiques yeux bleus. Pas les yeux bleus ciel qu'on a l'habitude de voir, non. Les siens semblaient éblouissants, d'un profond bleu majorelle, éclatés d'outremer. Ils étaient prodigieusement profonds.

« Toi qui te demandait où se trouvait All Blue... »

Ses paupières fines et immobiles cachaient la moitié de l'océan qu'étaient ses yeux. Il possédait également de longs cils dorés, que lui enviaient les femmes qu'il aimait tant. Même mort, il continuait de l'hypnotiser avec son regard.

« Je ne serais même plus capable de prononcer ton nom... »

Il se détacha avec peine des yeux de son amant perdu, et sortit Wado Ichimonji de son fourreau, plus si immaculé car taché de sang et d'autres liquides dont Zoro n'avait absolument pas envie d'évoquer l'existence. Il détailla tout particulièrement la lame. Elle semblait vibrer d'un feu froid, dompté seulement par l'épéiste.

Il baissa les yeux vers le blond.

-Attends moi, Shitty Cook, et ne me trompe pas avec un ange.

Il se leva, s'approcha du hublot et regarda une dernière fois le soleil se lever. Les rayons vermeils et rosés coloraient l'eau du port, dessinant un paysage magnifique.

- Attends-moi... J'arrive tout de suite. finit-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Voila Voila ^o^ Oubliez pas de mettre une review pour me dire que je suis méchante x3


	4. Chapitre 4

Zoro resta un moment comme ça les yeux fermés. Il savait que Luffy reviendrait bientôt en éclaireur. Il arrivait toujours avant les autres, histoire de piller un peu le frigo.

Il sourit doucement, et son sourire était beau à en pleurer. Il voulait que Luffy le tue. Qu'il en finisse de ses propres mains.

Le sabreur vécu pour la dernière fois.

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, appréciant la douce chaleur des rayons de l'aube sur sa peau dorée. Il respirait a plein poumons, pour la dernière fois, sentant la farine, le sang, l'odeur de ses Nakama, et celle, plus récente, du Cook. Il sentait l'odeur de la mer, qui faisait autrefois palpiter ses narines avec un parfum d'aventure mais qui, bizarrement, ne lui faisait désormais plus penser qu'au blond.

Il sentait contre sa peau ses vêtements un peu collants de s'être tant battu toute la nuit, la poignée ferme et rêche de Wado Ichimonji dans ses mains calleuses, les rayons du soleil levant traversant ses paupières fermées, le léger tangage du bateau sur la mer orangée.

Il entendait les éclats de voix des pêcheurs qui s'activaient, le port qui prenait vie, les rires des enfants. Il entendait les vagues dorées d'écraser sur la coque du navire, le cri des oiseaux. Il aurait tellement voulu entendre la respiration du cuistot...

Le vert rouvrit les yeux en sentant le bateau ostensiblement pencher vers la droite. Il vit à travers le hublot son capitaine en train de monter. C'était le moment.

Il se dirigea vers le corps de Sanji, et pointa le bout de Wado Ichimonji vers son cœur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment enfoncer son sabre, ou s'il fallait juste faire comme s'il s'apprêtait à le faire. Il fut coupé dans ses interrogations par Luffy, accourant dans la pièce.

-Sanji ! Zoro ! On vous a attendu toute la nuit à l'hôtel, qu'es ce qu...

Il s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait a lui. Zoro, dos a lui, s'apprêtait à tuer le cuisinier. Luffy ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Mais quand Zoro se retourna vers lui, il sentit une rage bouillante courir dans ses veines. Wado Ichimonji était déjà couvert de sang.

Le Capitaine courut vers Sanji, et le pris avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Sanji ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Zoro ?!

-Je suis celui qui a tué San... Le Cook. Dit Zoro d'une voix uniforme. Il ne pouvait décidément plus prononcer son nom sans en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Luffy détailla comme l'avait fait auparavant Zoro les yeux voilés et les paupières immobiles.

-... Sanji ?

-Je... Je vais quitter le bateau, capitaine. la voix de Zoro se brisa, et il du recommencer avant d'annoncer quelque chose de clair.

-Très bien, dans ce cas...

Luffy déposa le cadavre de Sanji contre le mur, le manipulant comme s'il était de cristal.

-... Casse-toi après m'être passé sur le corps !

Suite à cette phrase, un combat s'engagea, d'une violence quasi-surnaturelle.

Les larmes ruisselaient du visage de Luffy, mais aussi celui de Zoro. Les deux hommes se défoulaient, extériorisaient cette peine sans nom qui les broyait de l'intérieur.

Ils ne s'arrêteraient que vainqueur pour l'un, et mort pour l'autre. Et Zoro avait une petite idée de qui serait qui.

« Attends-moi, Shitty Cook... »

« La dernière chose que j'ai vu... C'était un sourire froid sur ton si beau visage

Je me demande ce qui t'a forcé a le faire. Ce que j'avais pensé n'était-il pas devenu réalité ? »

Sanji se rappela le visage douloureux de Zoro, quand il était appuyé contre le mur. Les larmes au fond de son regard de jade n'étaient pas fictives.

« Pourquoi... Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences pour lui ? »

Je me rappelai des coups de reins violents, du sourire sadique du vert. J'étais revenu, malgré l'interdiction de Zoro. C'était de ma faute, après tout.

« Pardon, Zoro, pardon...

J'aurai tellement voulu te dire d'aller au devant de cette douleur... »

Le combat faisait toujours rage sur le pont, la réserve étant presque entièrement détruite. Mais Sanji était tellement occupé a réfléchir qu'il ne se posa même pas la question 'Au fait... Je suis mort?'

-Tu n'a rien à dire Zoro ?

Zoro regardait la mer. Le soleil dardait toujours ses rayons rose-orangés sur cette étendue d'eau. Si belle, mais tellement fade comparée à celle dans les yeux de Sanji...

-Il ne verra jamais... All Blue.

Luffy serra les poings.

-Sanji et toi...

Zoro releva ses yeux vers son ex-capitaine.

-Vous êtes tout les deux les mêmes crétins finis! cria t-il, s'attirant le regard de quelques passants sur le quai

Zoro esquissa un sourire triste à en pleurer alors qu'il reportait son regard vers la mer.

-C'est probablement vrai.

-Ne sourit pas comme ça ! cria une fois de plus Luffy, en agrippant le col de Zoro. Je t'interdis de faire ce sourire qui semble dire « tout est déjà fini » !

« Tout est fini ?

C'est exact. Tout est déjà fini.

On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On ne peut pas revenir a ces temps, ou nous mangions ensemble, rions ensemble, se chamaillaient ensemble.

En effet, tout est fini.

_Il n'y a pas de seconde chance !_ »

Luffy, perdant complètement la raison, envoya Zoro d'un coup de bazooka dans la réserve.

Ce dernier atterrit juste à moitié sur Sanji.

Il ne put résister en sentant l'odeur exaltante du Cook. Il le prit dans ses bras, doucement, le berçant comme s'il n'était qu'endormi.

«Son corps est encore chaud... Mais... »

La douleur le repris brutalement, formant une boule dans sa gorge. Des larmes amères ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

« C'est moi... Qui l'ai tué.

J'ai cassé les os de son pied.

J'ai arraché les ligaments de son épaule.

Je l'ai frappé au point qu'il en fasse une hémorragie.

J'ai couché avec lui sans son consentement, jusqu'au sang.

Et... Et je me suis senti tellement vivant ! Je... Je... »

Il s'arrêta, puis le lâcha avec mille précautions.

« Je vais retourner à mon combat avec Luffy. »

Il se releva, fit quelques pas dans la direction du pont et planta son regard d'un air décidé dans celui de Luffy.

Qui celui-ci, pas du tout intéressé, fixait un point derrière lui d'un air sidéré. Il ressemblait à un robot. Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis dix, de plus en plus rapidement. En passant a côté de l'épéiste, il courrait. Et il cria :

**-Sanji !**

Zoro mit du temps à se retourner.

« Quoi ? »

-Sanji ! C'est moi, Luffy ! Tu m'entends ?!

« C'est impossible »

Le sabreur pivota sur lui-même d'une lenteur extrême.

Le paradis avait recraché un ange.

Son ange.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! Suis toujours aussi sadique x3 Bon, apparemment ma fiction a eu un ... Bug, elle s'est mise (toute seule) en roumain. Donc elle apparaissait pas dans les fics françaises, CQFD. Bref, je poste la suite quand j'me serai bien fait reviewer et supplier x3 Bref, a plus ^o^

Review pour m'encourager? :3


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut Salut! Vous êtes encore la?! Woah, contente de voir que ma fic retiens des gens jusqu'au chapitre 5! ^o^ Et pour répondre aux reviews, merci tout le monde c'est très gentil, non même si on me fait des yeux de chat potté ça marche pas, bande d'idiots! *en mode Chopper* hrmm, et oui, je compte bien massacrer ce doujin en faisant une suite x3

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Sanji papillonnait des yeux d'un air hébété, un peu stupide sur les bords, mais bon, on ne mourrait puis ne ressuscitait pas tous les jours non plus, alors ça pouvait se comprendre. Puis, son regard se planta dans celui de Zoro. Qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que:

-...Oh !

Sanji se mit à tousser comme un désespéré, alors que leur capitaine s'écriait:

-Tu étais mort il y a quelques minutes! Zoro ! Zoro ! Sanji s'est réveillé !

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Zoro avait laissé tomber son précieux Wado Ichimonji, qui roulait désormais docilement sur le sol du bateau. Il avait l'air surpris au plus haut point, mais ne pouvait-on voir quelque lueur de regret au fond de ses prunelles vertes absinthe ?

-Z-Zoro ? demanda Luffy, un peu inquiet.

Le sabreur se dépêcha de détourner le regard, et fit demi-tour, titubant sous le choc, au point de devoir s'appuyer sur les murs.

-Oii ! Où est ce que tu va ?! Zoro ! s'exclama Luffy une nouvelle fois

-Zor...o

Ce dernier manqua de s'écrouler. Il porta une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Le sang battait dans ses tempes à une vitesse folle, comme pour dire : « Tu es vivant. Et lui ? »

Le premier mot de Sanji depuis son 'réveil' était son prénom. Il crut mourir en entendant sa voix. Il lui en voulait certainement terriblement

Il avait trahi sa confiance.

Il l'avait blessé.

Il l'avait violé.

Il l'avait tué.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est ne plus jamais se présenter devant lui, et espérer de toute son âme qu'un jour, le blond pourrait l'oublier. Zoro serra les dents en sentant l'aura si apaisante, sensationnellement attirante de cet homme. Il allait tellement lui manquer...

-Zoro ! Attends !

Sanji tenta de se relever, mais son pied cassé se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il retomba presque immédiatement, alors que le vert s'éloignait d'un pas fiévreux.

« Merde » pensa t-il « Je... Je dois lui dire ! »

-Luffy ! Rattrape-le !

-OK !

Luffy se jeta littéralement sur Zoro, et le plaqua au sol.

-Zoro ! Attends ! Sanji est réveillé, tu te souviens ? Où est ce que tu va ?

Il ne répondit pas, se redressa légèrement, alors que Luffy le maintenait à terre. Il haletait, son souffle s'affolant.

-Zoro... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? dit leur capitaine d'une voix douce. Pourquoi ne veux-tu même pas regarder Sanji ?

À l'annonce du nom de sa victime, le sabreur se crispa légèrement fermant ses yeux le plus fort possible en espérant rêver.

-Zoro, repris le blond en rampant à moitié jusqu'au sabreur en question, je veux... Te le dire...

« Sa voix... Celle que j'ai tellement voulu entendre... Mais maintenant ? »

-Désolé Luffy mais... Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. Finit Sanji en effleurant le dos de Zoro du bout de ses longs doigts agiles.

Ce dernier écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'il se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas tomber en sentant ses longs doigts sur ses omoplates.

« Sa main... Elle est chaude.

_Il est vivant !_ »

Luffy esquissa un petit sourire peu dupe qui n'étonna même pas les deux hommes, trop occupés à ruminer leurs pensées noires, puis s'éloigna.

« Ouah ! Usopp va pleurer... » Constata-il en voyant les trous de deux mètres de diamètre dans les murs.

Il sauta sur le quai d'un geste souple, puis sourit à nouveau.

« Je te laisse le reste... Sanji »

* * *

Muahahahaha! C'était court, hein?! x3 Mais j'ai pleiiiin de trucs a réviser pour mon examen, alors pas trop le temps d'écrire TwT Mais ps grave, ça fait chier tout le monde que j'écrive, c'est pour ça que je le fait!

Hey, maintenant que j'y pense, je suit le courant de ma 5ème religion, maître Shino-Sama, et c'est vrai que je vois que beaucoup de gens lisent ma fiction, mais peu laissent de reviews

C'est motivant d'avoir des avis, même si c'est pour me dire que ma fic était pourrie, que "LES PERSOS ÉTAIENT OCC, SALOPE! CRÈVE EN ENFER!" je-suis-preneuse! ^o^

Alors? Oui, toi là, je te vois, laisse moi une review :3


	6. Chapitre 6

Yosh! ça y est, j'ai officiellement fini mon examen! Et je suis officiellement dans la merde! :D

Bref, j'ai vraiment galéré sur ce chapitre, la traduction je veux bien, mais la c'était marqué en tout petit petit T-T bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

* * *

« Sanji... Tu es vivant... Tu es vivant, et tu va devoir vivre avec ça ! »

Sa main douce effleurait toujours le dos du Bretteur. L'odeur du blond éclatait en lui comme un feu d'artifice pour ses sens. Quelques embruns couleur soleil atterrissaient sur le pont et sur leurs corps ensanglantés. Puis, ce fut violent, soudain.

Zoro éclata en sanglots, longs et douloureux. Il se sentait tellement mal ! Des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues à la peau dorée. Il criait. Pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu, autant que pour tout ce qu'il avait fait vivre. Il ne se sentait plus capable de s'arrêter.

-Aaaah ! Haaa !... Aaaah !

Sanji resta un instant interdit, puis pris délicatement Zoro dans ses bras.

-Zoro... Zoro... chuchotait-il au creux de son oreille, comme une prière.

« C'est ma faute... Tout ça. » pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Les larmes de l'ancien chasseur de pirates ne s'arrêtaient plus. Elles semblaient faire la course, à laquelle irait le plus vite s'écraser sur le pont du navire, pour rejoindre les embruns et les taches de sang.

« Ma poitrine me fait mal. »

Zoro essaya vainement de se contenir. Il agrippa la chemise du blond, en nichant se nez dans le cou si parfumé de Sanji. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin aux gémissements de souffrance qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

-Zoro... Ne te retiens pas. Pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux après.

Ça ira mieux ! Comment ça pourrait être pire ?

« J'ai été... Tellement stupide » pensèrent-ils de concert.

Zoro se surprit à oublier de respirer tellement le parfum naturel de Sanji l'ensorcelait. Il s'étouffa presque en remplissant ses poumons d'air.

-P... Pardon... réussit-il à glisser entre deux sanglots.

Sanji serra les dents.

« Ne t'excuse pas... Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plaît... »

-Ce n'est absolument... Pas ta faute. Déclara t-il finalement, sa voix, cette traîtresse, se cassant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« Abruti ! J'ai été un parfait abruti ! » pensa le blond

« Ce sont mes actes qui nous ont envoyés au point où nous en sommes !

C'est de moi... Que te viens toute cette souffrance ! » Constata-il finalement en nichant son nez dans les cheveux verts du bretteur.

-A quel point tu t'en voulais ?... Zoro... A quel point ça a été difficile pour toi ?... Excuse moi, Zoro, excuse moi... gémit-il en effleurant ses cheveux, comme plus tôt dans la nuit.

Zoro sursauta légèrement, et fixa de ses yeux absinthe noyés de larmes le visage du blond. Il avait laissé retomber ses cheveux ambrés devant son si beau visage aux traits fins.

- ça de devrais pas... Se passer comme ça. Si tu pense m'avoir blessé... Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait, mais en tant qu'homme ... non, en tant qu'humain, je ne suis pas faible.

Le blond planta son regard si bleu dans celui du sabreur.

-Tu es tellement important pour moi ! reprit-il, Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à cause de ça. C'est... C'est entièrement ma faute !

Le blond ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes affluer.

Un ange passa et aperçut Sanji, se dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part et repartit aussi sec. (*)

Sanji sentit une main calleuse effleurer sa joue, doucement, comme on caresserait un petit chat blessé. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'ex chasseur de pirate, qui lui fit un sourire beau à en pleurer. Il lui chuchota d'une voix douce après avoir sommairement essuyé les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux améthyste :

-Tout a l'heure, pendant mon ... différent avec Luffy... Il m'a dit que nous étions tout les deux les mêmes crétins finis. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Il regarda encore quelques instants les yeux si bleus du cuisinier, puis l'attira dans une étreinte un peu bourrue, mais bon on parle de Roronoa Zoro, alors on ne va pas chipoter.

-Alors... Pourquoi ne pas en faire quelque chose de bien ? finit-il

Zoro se rappela douloureusement les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé en (croyant) comprendre que le Cook ne se réveillerait pas. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il explosait de l'intérieur.

« Je n'arriverai très certainement pas à oublier ces instants. »

-Sanji...

Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux, mais devina les pommettes rouges du bretteur.

« Ne t'en veux pas, crétin... » pensa t-il

-Je sais, repris t-il, que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je deviendrais plus fort.

Sanji ne répondit pas, perdu dans les bras du sabreur aux cheveux verts. Il souhaitait que le reste de ses nakama n'arrivent jamais, que Zoro continue de le bercer dans ses bras si puissants. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir autant fait souffrir le bretteur. Après tout, tout était de sa faute !

-...Et toi, arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute, nom d'un chien ! finit-il en enfouissant son visage encore humide des larmes versées dans les cheveux poisseux de sang du Cook.

« crétin, crétin, crétin ! »

Zoro sentit le cuisinier se crisper contre ses pectoraux parfaitement musclés.

-... J'essaie vraiment... dit Sanji d'une voix rauque, brisée.

Le bretteur sursauta. Il allait ordonner au Cook de s'allonger pour ne pas forcer sur les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé, mais il repris de cette même voix ravagée :

-J'essaie vraiment de ne pas les laisser déborder... Alors pourquoi...

Les vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du navire rythmaient ses déclarations, comme un métronome. Sa respiration était rapide, et sa main valide se referma sur le t-shirt de l'ex chasseur de pirates.

-Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas a contenir mes larmes ?! Merde ! jura-il en éclatant en sanglots, longs et douloureux.

Le vert était comme hypnotisé par les gouttes d'eau débordant des yeux de sa victime d'une nuit.

-L'océan déborde... murmura t-il, de façon a ce que seul lui l'entende.

Il enfouit son nez fin dans les cheveux dorés de Sanji, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, remplissant son esprit de ce parfum si enivrant qui embrouillait son esprit et emprisonnait son cœur.

Il releva finalement le visage, faisant face a Sanji et lui décrocha un magnifique sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur, même pas un sourire amoureux, mais un sourire soulagé, heureux d'être en vie, aux côtés du Cook. Il avait un air candide, qui ne ressemblait pas au Bretteur bourru et borné que le blond connaissait, mais le blond était heureux lui aussi. Il sentit ses yeux se refermer, et ne résista pas a Morphée qui le prenait dans ses bras. Les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux bleus, lui donnant une légère nausée.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sabreur, qui écarquilla les yeux, troquant son sourire contre un air affolé et inquiet.

-Oii... Oii Cook ! Me fais pas ce coup là ! Hey, meurs pas ! Rugit-il en agrippant les épaules de Sanji

-La ferme, Zoro, tu vois pas que je dors ? Ronchonna t-il, mais ne pu retenir le sourire léger sur ses lèvres rougies par le sang.

Le Sabreur se calma alors, et du se faire violence pour ne pas caresser ses cheveux si doux du cuisinier. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était pardonné. Il se releva, et pris le corps endormi de sa victime involontaire avec mille précautions et la déposa sur son dos. Il marchait lentement, savourant les secondes et le contact de la peau nue tu torse du blond sur les muscles de son dos puissant.

« Ouah ! Usopp va pleurer... » constata le vert en passant par un des énormes trous des murs de la réserve pour sortir de celle-ci, ramassant Wado Ichimonji au passage.

Il descendit du bateau comme s'il portait une statue de cristal et de porcelaine, lui qui avait l'habitude de sauter sur le quai et de compter sur ses réflexes surhumains pour retomber sur ses pieds.

Il aperçu Luffy, adossé a une sorte de pierre. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, et Zoro répondit à ce test informulé par un sourire mélancolique.

-Luffy... Je peux revenir dans l'équipage ? Demanda presque timidement le Sabreur

-Je comptait pas te laisser partir tu sais, contra le brun avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour du visage, Bon, je pense qu'il a grand besoin de voir Chopper.

Le vert ne fut même pas surpris par l'éclair de maturité du capitaine, trop occupé a ruminer ses pensées noires.

-Luffy... Pardon, et... Merci.

-Shishishishishi, content d'avoir été utile ! S'écria le carnivore, Ah et au fait, tu devrais expliquer ce qui s'est passé a tout le monde, ils se font du souci tu sais.

Le bretteur sourit, et se mit en marche vers l'hôtel.

-Oui... Je le ferai.

* * *

Voila Voila! Alors, des avis sur ce chapitre tout pourri? Oui je sais, j'ai été super longue, mais j'avais pas trop le choix, mon ordi était pété, j'avais mes examens et en plus j'ai fait cramer le four! (Meuh non, je me cherche pas d'excuses xD)

Ah! Je voulais vous demander, j'ai eu une idée de fiction, ça m'a pas l'air trop nul, mais quand je commence une nouvelle fiction, j'ai tendance a abandonner celles en cours (définitivement en général TwT) alors, a votre avis, ça vaut le coup? Elle m'a pas l'air trop moche cette idée, mais bon x3


	7. Chapitre 7

-**Bande de crétins! Vous n'êtes pas un petit peu en retard?! On était super inquiets!**

Le bretteur soupira, maudissant ses compagnons installés à l'auberge qui l'assaillaient de questions depuis qu'il avait posé un orteil à l'intérieur.

La demoiselle à la voix aiguë qui leur vrillait les tympans comme à l'aide d'une perceuse et aux cheveux roux écureuil attrapa Sanji par le col, et s'apprêtait à lui en coller une pour réveiller le gentleman qui lui avait fait tellement peur.

Le vert sortit alors de son mutisme, et attrapa le poignet de la rousse, qu'il hésita a tordre. Il se contenta pourtant de le serrer dans sa grande main a la peau cuivrée. Il regretta presque immédiatement en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille et le regard que son capitaine lui lançait. Hm, il devait être plus effrayant qu'il ne le pensait.

Il la lâcha mais ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir qui la dissuada de toucher de nouveau le cuisinier.

Il déposa délicatement Sanji sur un lit et tous purent constater l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le cuisinier. La rousse poussa un petit cri, réalisant la gourde qu'elle aurait commis si le vert ne l'avait pas arrêté, Chopper se mit a courir partout dans la pièce en hurlant a l'aide, avant que Franky lui rappelle que c'était lui le médecin. Il se reprit, et déshabilla sommairement le blond pour cautériser ses plaies.

Le vert n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée.

Le semi-renne éjecta tout le monde dehors, le sabreur compris. Il fut a nouveau assailli de questions, mais resta muet encore une fois.

Il bascula en avant sur un lit devant ses nakama inquiets. Mais il n'avait pas encore touché le matelas qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

Le lendemain, un calme mêlé de gêne tomba sur l'équipage quand Zoro se réveilla. Les chapeaux de paille s'appliquaient à regarder ailleurs,, a ne pas croiser le regard du bretteur même chopper avec qui le bretteur s'entendait d'habitude si bien garda les yeux rivés sur le plancher de l'auberge. Usopp se racla la gorge, avant d'annoncer d'une voix faible et peu sure d'elle sans quitter son petit déjeuner des yeux.

-Sanji... Sanji nous a tout raconté.

Zoro ne répondit pas, restant désespérément muet. Il se sentait vraiment mal, et pouvait comprendre la gêne de ses Nakama. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu de viol dans l'équipage, malgré les interminables périodes d'abstention au bord du Sunny. Les amis se respectaient beaucoup trop pour ça. Usopp reprit, comme a regret :

-Il nous a dit que tu n'était pas... Dans ton état normal. Chopper a fait des tests pendant ton sommeil, et... Oh, Zoro, on a retrouvé des traces de drogue !

Zoro savait. Il avait vu les traces d'aiguilles sur ces bras ce matin, et savait additionner deux et deux. Mais il resta muet, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?!

Le vert réagit enfin en entendant la voix de la rousse se casser sur cette phrase désespérée. C'est en relevant les yeux qu'il réalisa. Ses amis ne fuyaient pas son regard.

Ils essayaient de masquer leurs larmes.

Alors il craqua. Il leur raconta tout. Willy, le barman, la jeune fille, Nami, Sanji, le retour du Cook, le viol, le meurtre, le retour a la réalité, ses efforts désespérés pour faire revenir le blond, sa résignation devant son échec, le combat contre Luffy, le réveil du blond, et son arrivée a l'auberge, pas très fier de lui.

Il n'omit aucun détail, atrocement conscient de l'horreur et de la monstruosité que ses paroles apporteraient aux membres de l'équipage.

Quand il releva les yeux, les mugiwara avaient salement blêmi. Pour tout dire, Robin qui avait déjà la peau pâle, ressemblait à un cadavre.

Il se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation cette fois-ci. Même le petit renne était sérieux pour une fois. Et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues étaient le reflet de la trahison bien involontaire du sabreur. Il serra les dents et se leva.

Il se dirigea, silencieux encore une fois vers la porte qui menait au lit du blond, mais au moment ou il allait rentrer, une main lui agrippa le bras. Peut-être ses camarades ne voulaient-ils pas que le bretteur parle à Sanji après ce qu'il lui ait fait, au risque de le traumatiser encore plus?

Il se retourna lentement, résigné.

Mais ce n'était pas des visages fermés qui l'accueillirent. Ses amis tout sourire contrastant fougueusement avec les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues (pour ceux qui en avait ! Yohohohoh, skull joke !).

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit, crétin ? Soupira Franky, sérieux ça aurait été nettement plus facile avec notre soutien tu ne crois pas ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en essuyant leurs larmes. Puis Luffy lui envoya un sourire tellement contagieux que le vert sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever.

-Yosh, dépêche toi d'aller voir Sanji, il nous demande toutes les cinq minutes si tu est réveillé. Fit-il avec une petite moue triste, pire que moi quand j'ai faim !

Le petit groupe rit de bon cœur devant la bouille naïve de leur capitaine, si bien que personne ne remarqua le petit sourire en coin de Robin.

-Merci les gars, souffla Zoro, un sourire plein de reconnaissance sur le visage.

Il ouvrit la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil a droite : Rien

Un autre a gauche : rien

Il fouilla la pièce, pensant que le blond pourrait lui faire une mauvaise blague, mais la pièce était désespérément vide.

Sanji avait disparu.


	8. Information prochains chapitres!

Bonjour bonjour! :D

Ceci, comme vous l'aurez deviné, n'est pas un chapitre, mais juste un petit message pour vous informer qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres avant un moment, je déménage dans deux jours aux états unis et je ne peux pas prendre mon ordinateur.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'en aurai un nouveau, mais le temps qu'on l'achète et que j'écrive mes deux fictions en cours, plus un petit job que j'ai en ce moment et qui me bouffe mon temps, ben... J'espère que ce ne sera pas la fin du concours ^^'

Promis, je ferai de mon mieux!

Et autre chose, j'ai besoin de ma drogue quotidienne, les reviews! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, gentil ou pas dans les prochains chapitres, ça m'aide vraiment à avancer! Je compte sur vous, hein? :3

Sinon, je vous dit a bientôt! (le plus tôt possible j'espère TTwTT )


	9. Chapitre 8

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que tu es parti.

Si encore tu avais laissé un mot. Un bout de papier. Une emprunte. Un moyen de te retrouver. Quelque chose.

Mais rien. Il y a un putain de vide. Un vide dans l'équipage. Un vide dans le dortoir. Un vide dans la cuisine. Un vide dans nos cœurs.

Un vide dans _mon_ cœur.

Ça fait deux semaines.

Deux semaines que je ne dors plus. Deux semaines que je ne mange presque plus. Deux semaines que je m'entraîne toute la journée, toute la nuit.

La douleur qui ronge mes muscles me fait partiellement oublier celle qui ronge mon cœur.

Ça me fait rire en fait. C'est pas comme si on était ensemble. Tu me déteste maintenant. Malgré tout ce que tu m'a dit, je le sais, j'en suis persuadé.

Et moi je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais subir. Je te déteste parce que tu es la deuxième personne qui m'a fait aussi mal, sans même me blesser. Je te déteste parce que tu es revenu.

Je déteste ta peau. Je déteste ton odeur. Je déteste tes cheveux. Je déteste ta voix. Je déteste tes mains. Je déteste ton visage. Je déteste ton sourire. Je déteste ton corps. Je déteste tes yeux.

Je déteste ta cuisine. Je déteste nos disputes. Je déteste tes manières de gentleman. Je déteste quand tu saignes du nez à cause d'une de tes mellorines. Je déteste quand tu m'ignore. Je déteste quand tu t'inquiète pour moi. Je déteste le fait que tu sois loin.

Je te déteste.

Les poids se succèdent et s'empilent au dessus de mes épaules. Mon souffle saccadé envahit la pièce, pendant que je m'entraîne, encore et encore. Ça aussi ça me fait rire. Peut-être que je deviens fou. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Shitty Cook, t'étais obligé de me voler mon cerveau en plus de mon cœur?

Mes yeux me piquent. Quoi, je pleure? Encore?

Il paraît que je me laisse mourir. Ça par contre c'est pas vrai. Ou pas tout à fait.

C'est juste que je ne peux plus dormir, ton odeur me hante, tes draps m'attirent trop et tes yeux anesthésient mon cœur, mais le retour à la réalité n'en est que plus douloureux.

C'est juste que je ne peux plus manger autre chose que des nouilles instantanées, la vraie cuisine me fait trop penser à toi.

C'est juste que l'eau est trop bleue pour que je la regarde.

C'est juste que la mer est trop grande pour te retrouver.

C'est juste que le soleil est trop blond.

C'est juste que les feuilles sentent trop bon.

C'est juste que tu me manque.

Deux semaines. Deux putains de semaines.


	10. Chapitre 9

Ça fait deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que je suis parti.

Je pense a lui toutes les heures. Toutes les minutes. Peut être toutes les secondes. Et ça me fait mal. Une chaleur brûlante et sourde dans ma poitrine.

Je regarde la mer, avec ce poids sur mon cœur qui rends ma respiration difficile et le sourire d'un condamné a mort. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai cette réaction si étrange. Après tout, il me déteste, j'en suis sur. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a dit, par ma faute il m'a violé. Mais le terme plus exact serait il _s'est_ violé.

Les pieds trempant dans l'eau glacée et une bouteille de verre a la main, je contemplais les flots d'une pâleur bleutée. Selon une croyance transmise au fil du temps, cette mer cacherait un secret. Il vous suffisait d'écrire votre vœu sur un parchemin, et embouteiller ce dernier. En le laissant dériver au gré de l'onde marine, votre souhait serait exaucé.

N'importe quoi.

Mais je sentais que je devais le faire. Car il y avait une chance, une infime, quasi inexistante chance sur quelques dizaines de milliards que tu la trouve. Je baisse les yeux, et envoie la bouteille le plus loin possible de moi et de mes remords.

Et ainsi est emportée ma bouteille de verre, contenant un message et mon vœu. Doucement, elle disparaît dans la lueur éclatante du soleil, nageant vers la ligne d'horizon.

Malgré toutes nos engueulades, tu a toujours été avec nous, avec moi dans les moments les plus difficiles. Mais maintenant tu n'est plus la pour me soutenir, pour m'appeler par tout ces surnoms débiles que nous nous étions attribués a la seconde même ou nous nous étions rencontrés.

C'était pas au programme que tu me manquerait autant.

Je pivotai vers la plage en sentant ma détermination décroître et fondre horriblement rapidement. Oh, j'aimerai céder, j'aimerai revenir m'excuser, tout t'expliquer.

J'aimerai toucher ta peau. J'aimerai humer ton parfum. J'aimerai nicher mon nez dans tes cheveux. J'aimerai entendre ta voix. J'aimerai effleurer tes mains. J'aimerai revoir ton visage. J'aimerai que tu me sourie de nouveau. J'aimerai sentir le poids de ton corps sur le mien. J'aimerai me plonger encore une fois dans tes yeux. J'aimerai te voir te dépenser toute la journée, soulevant des tonnes a la force de tes muscles surmenés. J'aimerai revivre l'une de nos disputes. J'aimerai te revoir brandir tes trois sabres, tel le gros rustre que tu es. J'aimerai revoir ta petite moue dédaigneuse quand je m'active autours de mes mellorines chéries. J'aimerai que tu m'ignore. J'aimerai que tu t'inquiète pour moi. J'aimerai que tu m'engueule comme du poisson pourri parce que je t'ai manqué. J'aimerai que tu me saute au cou parce que je t'ai manqué. J'aimerai être loin de toi, loin de tout. J'aimerai être dans tes bras puissants aux étreintes si rassurantes.

J'aimerai que tu aimerais que je sois la.

Et ainsi est emportée ma bouteille de verre, accompagnée de larmes et de regrets. Je me recroqueville sur moi même, enlaçant mon corps blessé. Ces grandes griffures de remords barrant mon torse, je peux presque les toucher, sentir hémorragie de pus et de repentir dégouliner de ma poitrine, emprisonner mon cœur tuméfié dans une coque d'amertume et de résipiscence.

J'aimerai ne jamais t'avoir aimé. J'aimerai tout laisser a la mer, ma voix, ma vie, vaincues par le temps. Temps. Un mot qui ne veut plus rien dire, mais qui pourtant représente tout pour moi. Car je sais qu'un jour, je te reverrai. J'en suis sur, car un jour mon égoïsme sera plus fort que ma promesse de protéger mes Nakama, et ce jour la je te retrouverai.

Ce sera aussi le jour de ta mort. Car quand _il _saura que je suis revenu te voir, plus personne ne pourra le contenir, pas même toi, Zoro... Et _il_ te tuera. De la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Ma seule consolation sera qu'_il_ me tuera sûrement aussi.

Et j'ai comme l'impression que si tu continue de me manquer autant, ce jour arrivera plus vite que prévu.

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines.

* * *

Yosh, ça faisait longtemps :D Un petit Pov Sanji pour vous rassurer, et en plus ça me fait un super lien avec un projet de fiction que j'ai depuis un bout de temps. Mais je vous dit pas lequel, meme si c'est franchement pas difficile a deviner xDDD

BREF, j'me suis inspiree de 'regrets' de Ayame, et de Soundless voice de Poucet pour ce chapitre, parce que j'adore ces deux la et que c'est comme ca.

Tout ce que j'ai a dire c'est AXRTCGVBNJOPRTFJNMFF et demi.


	11. Chapter 10

Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Après plus de trois semaines à se ruiner la santé dans des exercices physiques les plus difficiles les uns que les autres et à ne se nourrir que du strict nécessaire à sa survie, Zoro avait fini par sombrer dans une aphasie terrifiante de profondeur. L'épéiste autrefois si vivant, à la répartie cinglante et au sourire narquois n'était plus que le fantôme de lui même. Il avait perdu ce sourire, espiègle et malicieux, qui illuminait jadis son visage, et l'éclat taquin de ses yeux striés de rouge pour avoir tant pleuré avait disparu, emporté en même temps que le second de l'équipage que nous connaissions tous.

De grosses cernes violacés encerclaient désormais ses paupières gonflées, et ses muscles si puissants avaient fondu comme neige au soleil, malgré l'entraînement plus qu'intensif. Sa peau dorée par le soleil avait terni, brûlé. Ses traits bruts ne parvenaient plus a masquer ses joues creusées et son corps qu'on pourrait aisément qualifier de cadavérique.

Il refusait obstinément toute nourriture, et ne s'abreuvait que d'un peu d'eau de temps à autre. Pareillement, il se refusait férocement de dormir, et bien qu'il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux quelques poignées de minutes pendant la nuit, cela ne durait jamais et il se réveillait en sursaut, bien souvent en hurlant en proie a cauchemar, honteux d'avoir succombé a un sommeil forcé.

Il ne pouvait même plus marcher tellement son état était affligeant. Et c'est avec regret que Chopper nous avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir le plonger dans un coma artificiel contre son gré. Pour ne pas le perdre.

Car si le sabreur persistait sur cette voie, il était indéniable qu'il mourrait. Aucun être humain ne pouvait supporter cette torture du corps et de l'esprit, et le médecin s'étonnait qu'il soit encore en vie. Nous ne pouvions rien pour lui, et nous suffoquions de douleur avec lui à chacun de ses soupirs, ses larmes insurgées roulant sur ses joues creuses semblait nous être arrachés.

Le Andai Kitetsu, le troisième sabre de Zoro avait bien promis une mort horrible pour chacun de ses propriétaires, mais je ne savais pas que cette torture durerait autant. Je pensait a un décès douloureux, mais rapide, mais je réalise aujourd'hui que je m'était totalement trompé. Il meurt a petit feu, enserré dans une agonie lente et sans échappatoire.

Tout le monde en souffrait, et personne ne pouvait rien faire. Personne. Sauf Sanji.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu et le soleil scintillant joyeusement, dénotant furieusement de notre bateau en deuil. Cette journée était affreusement belle. Je murmurais dans le vent chaud:

-Reviens-nous, Sanji, reviens-lui...

Mais les cieux semblaient se jouer de notre douleur, prendre plaisir a nous retirer notre cuisinier et a nous voir souffrir comme des animaux de laboratoire.

Je rajustai mon chapeau de paille et détourna les yeux de ce firmament moqueur et de cette plage que je voyais au loin. Non, décidément, personne n'allait bien en ce moment.

Voila! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Luffy? XD

Désolée pour la looongue absence, mais j'ai énormément de trucs a faire en ce moment, inversement proportionnel a ma détermination et mon inspiration éwè

Bref, review? .w.


End file.
